Fairy Boy
by theinsane
Summary: Fifty themes for a fairy and her friend.


Fairy Boy

Summary: Themes for a fairy and her friend.

I don't own any Legend of Zelda.

A.N: I usually don't write things this…sappy, for lack of a better word, but I felt like it so nyyah! Also, some are related, but you should figure that out. Not meant to be romantic, just friendly friendship. Critism welcomed.

* * *

**#01—Paranoia**

'Was she going to leave me?' he thought, and he believed he was justified; Mido was never below giving him a _fake_ guardian.

**#02—Phobia**

"Eeek!" Navi shrieked, hiding under her charges hat, "Get that thing away from me!" And so, Link stepped up and defeated the terrifying enemy—a harmless spider.

**#03—Obsessions**

"Well, _I _think it's cute that she likes you," she said, voice ringing with laughter, "What!" she giggled, noticing Link's glare, "It's not like you will ever be hers,"—And Link agreed.

**#04—Reminiscence**

And her laughed echoed faintly reminding him of—"Hey! Look out!" But there's too big of a difference to compare her with—"Argh! You're such a _freak_!"

**#05—Hiding**

He was too terrified to move, so he just ducked under his shield, flesh-gorging claws ringing against the protective barrier; "I have no utter idea why you don't run or fight the Stalchildren," she always says later, but she doesn't understand; To run would be cowardly, and to fight would mean to look into the faces of those he failed to save.

**#6—Minuet**

The first time he heard that song, undying loyalty burst into his heart—every time she heard it she danced.

**#7—Evil**

Despite the fact that the temple was teeming with monsters, it wasn't evil at all, just a sacred place that had been defiled, and so—"Hey Link…" "Yeah?" "Can we…you know…" "Of course."—That's how Link ended up with flowers exclusive only to the Forest Temple in his hair.

**#8—Bolero**

Her heart merely sparked the time Sheik played it, but when Link joined in that pumping organ burst in flames.

**#9—Inferno**

It danced, searing through the air in an inferno—but despite how much she loved to dance among those beautiful blazes, she would never forgive them for hurting Link.

**#10—Nocturne**

It was a song of mourning, and so they prayed; for the Great Deku Tree, for Saria, for Darunia, for Ruto—they would never walk among the land of the living again, but now wasn't a time for mourning, and so they bravely walk into the shadows to prevent the song from being played again—for anybody else, but especially the other.

**#11—Shadows**

The shadows of the temples hid the monsters, this temple more so than others; but as long as he had Navi to light the way and keep the shadows from swallowing him, he would be all right.

**#12—Echo**

It echoed across the walls and ceilings of the holy site, sound getting slightly distorted by water—"Link! You're…you're—Hahahahahaha!" but he'd do anything to hear that bell-like laugh again, even shake the water off him like a dog once more.

**#13—Serenade**

The first time it was played, she merely noted that it was short and pretty; but when Link played it, it echoed and suddenly became beautiful, the waves of wondrous music hitting her in a safe, loving way—'And that's why,' she supposed, 'That I left,' songs like that would only serve to hurt them more.

**#14—Requiem**

…And nothing would redeem her for the terrible crime she was about to commit, but she could pretend that everything was alright if she quietly sang this song to him as he slept—the song for the betrayed, and that's why it was well-known; Gerudos are ultimately the betrayed and the betrayers, and they want everyone to know of their sorrow and deception.

**#15—Sun**

He had no need for the sun as long as she was there—but he would always play that song, if only to protect her.

**#16—Moon**

…And she had no need for the moon, but she'd dance with him in its soft light any time he wanted.

**#17—Reincarnation**

There was something about Illia that seemed so familiar, so _similar_ to something he once knew that drew him to her; the color of her eyes, for one, and the fact that she would _never _betray him.

**#18—Wrong **

…But he could be wrong, and though it happened often, _especially _when it had to do with monsters (but then Navi helped him), but she forgot (left…why did she leave!?) him, and strangely what hurt far more than an fiery arrow through his shoulder (like the Master Sword through his chest again), was the fact that it happened again, and the fact that he's slowly (and…he…snapped!) going insane; it had never happened before, so he _must_ be going crazy.

**#19—Song of the Storms**

And she would dance, and dance, and dance, and when the rain finally stopped, he played a few notes and she would ballad with the rain once more.

**#20—Song of Healing**

He would play that song to himself to cure that aching void that was making itself present in his heart—it never healed, and so, it broke into a million little pieces, wind blowing away the debris.

**#21—Sea**

She played along the lake, sighing in content at water's warm caress—Link just wishes she saw the sea.

**#22—Stalk**

They peered through the grass, keeping to the shadows as their prey crept unknowingly through the field; pouncing, they—"Come on Link!" Navi said, wiping off the lipstick marks on his face, "I think it's cute that you have a fan club that stalks you!"

**#23—Rose**

He lightly blushed, scoffing, "Come on Navi, we can't waste time picking stupid flowers," but Navi knew he didn't mean it when he fell asleep clutching the rose to his chest.

**#24—Horse**

"I don't understand why you ride this thing," she said, crossing her arms, "We _could _just teleport," Link looked at her weirdly, as usually she loved whatever animal crossed her path; but then he shrugged, going to sleep, "Okay, listen here and listen good; Link is _my _best friend, you got that?"

**#25—Prelude**

The first time Link heard it, he _knew _he could save Hyrule; every time Navi heard it, she looked at him and gained hope.

**#26—Time**

Navi knows that no matter what, she would always be Link's, and try as she might, she couldn't get away; only watch him look for a friend in the shadows.

**#27—Angst**

Link tended to be a little emotional, but just when he was about to give up and die; Navi would help him, "Get the heck up you little mofo of a emo! Argh! I am _so _going to slap you!"

**#28—Optimist**

"Don't worry Link," she said, dancing around the monster's weak spot, "All you have to do is stab it's heart at least seven times,"

**#29—Pessimist**

… 'But if I hit you,' hhe thought, waiting for Navi to _get out of the way_, 'It would be like stabbing my heart for an eternity,' and his heart _is _almost stabbed, monster quick to see an opening.

**#30—Opportunist**

…And when Navi hurries to his aid, he quickly stabs the heart thoroughly, idly watching the monster turn into ash and fade into dust.

**#31—Worry**

It was the first time a monster was smart enough to aim for a fairy, but _stupid _enough to aim for Navi; any chance it had to live promptly diminished, as a pissed Link isn't a Link that was merciful.

**#32—Stealth **

"We're _so _sorry my lord," the crow said modestly, "But our spies have found that a mere _fairy_ has defeated your siege in the water temple…and the shadow temple," Ganondorf simply wonders where the power of the one of such a feeble race came from.

**#33—Sacrifice**

He lies on the verge of death, blood pooling around him, eyes closed, "Link, please, _please_ don't die!" and just as she's about to give up her life for his, he opens his eyes, and the color alone from those feeble, pleading sapphires is just enough for her to become selfish enough to live.

**#34—Stories**

Though he may be a man in body, he still is a child in mind, and so she tells him stories to help him sleep, and occasionally just because she feels like it.

**#35—Mortality**

She is the epitome of innocence, horrors of the world unable to make themselves seen to her: He might've been the same, he might've been worthy; if only he wasn't human.

**#36—Immortality**

He was perfection, he saw what she couldn't see, and though it changed him, he never stopped being her friend; she wasn't worthy, and never would; if only she was mortal.

**#37—Hats**

Link has an idea why he keeps the green hat that he's had since he was a child; it's silly, and funny-looking, but as long as Navi likes it, he'll keep it, and as long as there's a chance of her coming back, he'll hold it close to his heart.

**#38—Bathroom**

She was missing, gone ever since he woke up, 'Did monsters take her?' he thought, panicking, 'Was she killed?' "Navi!" he called; dread filling him, "Nav-" "Geez!" she interrupted, flying irritably to his shoulder, "Can't a girl use the bathroom in peace anymore?"

**#39—Haunted**

He couldn't stay in the Kokiri Forest; the other fairies constantly reminded him of what he didn't have, illusions of her laughter almost driving him to his death, glimpses of her flitting out of the corner of his eye: But as he found out, it wasn't the forest; he was going insane.

**#40—Rewind**

Every time he reversed time for those three days, he had the same question, 'Will I see her this time,' and the answer was always 'maybe', but now he knows the answer will forever be no.

**#41—Death**

Every time he is in Ikana, he walks amongst the spirits unable to move on and he wonders; 'Was she among them?' but even more, 'What made _her _able to move on?'

**#42—Contagious**

It was contagious, really, and she shouldn't do it often because his cold, intimdating exterior was broken every time he did smile; he tells Navi this and she sadly says that her smiles aren't as contagious as his colds, and at the same time, they sneeze.

**#43—Cemetery**

He doesn't know who parents are, so when he goes to the Kakariko Graveyard, he mourns for them all, but Navi mourns for him, and somehow, that makes it all right.

**#44—Great Fairy Mask**

He wore it as much as possible, but the mask never sparkled in Terminia, and briefly he wonders if she's even alive—but he still mourns the fact that he had to give away the only clue to his friend's location.

**#45—Opposite**

When they fought Link's shadow, Navi wondered if the Shadow hated her, if he and Link were opposites, but then she wishes that he does hate her—so Link won't.

**#46—Cucoos**

"Argh!" Link said, running out of the house, Talon's laugh echoing behind him, along with the murderous birds; "See! This is what happens when you decide to ride birds Navi!" said fairy 'humphed', turning away from the Triforce bearer, "Just get the heck out of here."

**#47—Courage**

He had to admit, he _was _a bit scared of what was in the temples, but he was even more scared of Navi hating him, so he sucked it up.

**#48—Power**

"Ganondorf doesn't _really _have the Triforce of Power!" Navi joked, dodging an electrical blast, "He won it by default," Link agreed, idly listening to the roar of rage bellowed from the Gerudo and the shocked silence from the Princess; there was a reason why Navi couldn't get near Ganondorf, after all.

**#49—Wisdom**

"If Zelda was so wise," Navi wondered aloud, "Then why didn't she get the weapons we needed before Ganondorf infected the temples? That _would _make everything easier," Link agrees, and then wonders why _Navi _didn't get the Triforce of Wisdom; she was wise, _and _had common sense.

**#50—Goddesses**

But their differences didn't matter, because in the end, they both come from the same goddesses.

* * *

Wow. That's a lot… 

Review please!

theinsane


End file.
